Talk:Master Xehanort
I really don't think that his spirit went on to Terra and then Terra then lost his memory and ended up in Radiant Garden, where all he could remember was his possessor's name. It makes no sense that he has a Nobody and a Heartless yet he still appears in Kh2 final mix, i would belive that his apprentice would most likely be him Saxor 06:35, 2 October 2008 (UTC) This is just a crazy probably not true theory. Maybe Master Xehanort is Xehanort's Unbirth. Think about it, the main antagonist in KH 1 and 2 were the leader and the same thing as the enemy force: Ansem=Heartless, Xemnas=Nobody. So it only makes sense that Master Xehanort=Unbirth. But it's just a theory.--Vatek 12:54, 10 February 2009 (UTC) I think this is a really confusing theory . An unbirth can only be created AFTER the death of a nobody and a heartless, because of this, MX can't be an unbirth, because xehanort is only defeated After KH 1 and 2. Then again, MX can be an unbirth. he spoke somewhat of how darkness wasn't the right path for him and how he didn't wan't ven to make his " mistake" It's possible MX was consummed by darkness, and became a heartless and a nobody, these in turn could have been defeated, (Birth by sleep sequels anyone?)creating MX, who kept his personality as a heartless, nobody, and now an unbirth.-- 22:55, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Name Perhaps an irrelevant detail, but I'm wondering, is "Master" part of his name, or is it just his title/rank? Drake Clawfang 18:43, 10 February 2009 (UTC) It's a title but keep it there to avoid confusion with the other Xehanort Xehanort are we really sure how old he is?(He might shave his head and just likes a goatee) Nomura screwed it again? Hold on, the guy says those who wield the darkness can't use the Keyblade yet: Xehanort, Terra and Riku clearly use them despite this....so....what's goin' on? D: Kaihedgie 00:34, 7 May 2009 (UTC) Exactly what I was thinkin'. In addition, you can't really call the 'Dark Keyblade' a false Keyblade, or the ones wielded by Terra, Aqua and Ven for that matter. Just because they don't have a Keychain, doesn't mean anything. The Dark Keyblade, despite lackin' such a device, still functions like any other Keyblade would: unlocking hearts and gateways to other worlds. Kaihedgie 02:10, 7 May 2009 (UTC) MX doesn't say they aren't Capable of wielding the keyblade just that they aren't "Qualified" to. In other words, he's prejudiced. "we don't hate it it's just kinda...Scary.But the world's made of light and Darkness,you can't have one without the other;Cause Darkness is half of Everything. sorta makes ya wonder why we are scared of the dark. "It's because of who's lurking inside it." Just as Dark is not Evil, so can Light is not Good. the phrases "Knight Templar" or "Well-intentioned Extremist" come to mind "Light and Darkness are mear elements, only good or evil when weilded by those with good or evil hearts." True, no? In my opinion, it appears that the only "qualification" you need is a sufficiently strong heart, so long as your heart remains strong, your keyblade will stay with you, even, in some cases, a keyblade will form from your own sword if your heart's strong enough, like Riku's soul eater/way to dawn, and, even if your heart isn't in your body, the keyblade will still let you use it I.E. Roxas, Xion, heck, I bet Namine could also have weilded a keyblade, given that Kiari can. NobodiewithaHeart Master Xehanort's "Mistake" In the TGS2008 trailer for Birth By Sleep MX says "Use your power to defeat the darkness. And correct my mistake!". Does anyone have any idea what his "mistake" was? probably his apprentice falling into darkness. Random Shoe Resemblance did anyone notice that MX has the exact same shoes/boots as the organization members, probably where the organization actually got the from.